Turning a Blind Eye
by BabLe7
Summary: Sometimes it takes a blind man to see. Follow naruto on a path to glory. with one useless eye and will to triumph where will his life lead him. And why won't Tsunade fix his eye. blind! genjutsu master! naruto. naruten rating may go up later. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.


**Turning a Blind Eye**

**A/N: Ok this is a rewrite of the first chapter as there were several problems that I am grateful that ****LD 1449**** and ****crackerbox9**** pointed out to me. Apparently I had left out some vital information and had it in an author's not and it killed the story so to speak. So here's the rewritten first chapter. And would someone please tell me how the beta system works.**

**-start-chapter-**

The date is four years to the day since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. Stalls are being set up. The Hokage is working furiously to finish his paperwork in time. Parents are taking their children around to the festival's many different attractions. Ah, yes. Today is the Kyuubi Festival, celebrating the Yondaime's defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune using a self-sacrificial jutsu.

But there was one person who wasn't celebrating. A little blond boy with mismatched eyes. The optic nerve in his left eye had been damaged since the day his mother, Uzumaki Kushina died giving birth to him; leaving the eye a dull, lifeless gray while his other eye was a vibrant, cerulean blue. Every year he would watch the fireworks from his window. It wasn't the best view considering how close the pyrotechnics were set up to his apartment, but he liked to stay inside on his birthdays. He didn't like all the attention he got when he went outside on his birthday. He doesn't like all the ass-kissing that the villagers do just because he's the Yondaime's son. He'd always known about that little fact, he was just surprised that he never noticed any Iwa assassination attempts on his life for as long as he can remember (This will be explained in an omake at the end). Another thing that confused the boy was why the villagers didn't see him as the Kyuubi but he chose to not look a gift horse in the mouth by questioning it.

The Sandaime would always come and visit him and make sure he was fed enough. So, as per usual on this day, the Sandaime stopped by half an hour before the fireworks would go off to check on the blond and give him a birthday present, this year it was a scroll with descriptions of the different types of jutsu ninja use; the boy had already told the Sandaime that he wanted to be a ninja. For the past three years Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, had been trying to convince his wayward student, Senju Tsunade, to come back to the village if only to restore vision to the boy's left eye to increase his chances of achieving his dream. As you may have guessed she still hasn't returned.

So with all that done, Hiruzen went to enjoy the festival. When the fireworks started going off, no one had noticed that one of the pyrotechnic launchers had malfunctioned sending a shell right into the little boy's apartment complex. The blast from the shell exploding sent the boy flying back away from his window and into a wall, dazing him for a minute or two. By the time he was completely aware of his surroundings again, his apartment and the rest of the building was ablaze. Burning debris blocked the door and windows as smoke started to fill the room. As he took a couple of steps forward the floor gave way beneath him. He fell straight to the first floor breaking both arms and legs in several places on impact with the ground as well as several other bones. The last thing he remembered seeing before everything went black was the rest of the complex coming down around him.

After the fire was noticed and put out, it took until morning to find the boy who was trapped inside along with another orphan who had only suffered smoke inhalation but was trapped in a first floor bathroom. The boy was covered in third degree burns and his one remaining good eye had been destroyed by falling debris not to mention the fact that he was comatose.

The boy woke up in the hospital almost a year and a half later. The Sandaime, who had found time to visit him every day, walked in just in time to see the boy's left eye open. "Naruto! You're finally awake! The whole village has been worried about you." The aged Hokage was almost in tears at the sight of the boy, Naruto, finally awake after all this time.

"Ojii-san? Where are you? I can't see anything." Naruto said, highly distressed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, during the fireworks show there was a pyrotechnics accident your apartment caught fire and burned down with you and another orphan girl in it. She survived with minimal damage to her person but I'm afraid the same can't be said for you." Here the Sandaime paused to let what he said sink in. "Your entire body was covered in third degree burns and one of the falling pieces of debris destroyed your right eye. I have been trying to get my old student to come back to fix your left eye but she's so stubborn and refuses to come back. I'm sorry Naruto, but for now you are going to have to get used to being blind."

The first few days were a bit hard on Naruto, as he had to re-familiarize himself with the layout of the village again. This was immensely easier than he had thought that it would be since his other senses had already started to make up for the lack of sight while he was in a coma. After the first week of blindness, Naruto started to notice fuzzy blue-gray outlines of objects around him. By the end of the second week, Naruto had figured out that those fuzzy images were a result of something similar to echolocation. By the end of the third week he started sending a miniscule, but constant, amount of chakra out at all times to make it easier to sense living things. And it worked. Not phenomenally at first but it still worked. By the end of the first month he could 'see' well enough to not walk into anything. But all he 'saw' were blobs of blue-gray silhouettes for people and vague shapes for everything else.

By the time he turned six, he could move around just as easily as if he could see. In truth, he now saw people as well-defined blue-gray figures and everything else he could see a well-defined outline of. Naruto decided that, since he could now 'see' everything clearly again, it was time to get a weapon that he could become proficient with and use like a walking stick if need be to fool an opponent. So with that in mind he set off towards the Higurashi weapon shop; the owners were friends of his parents.

As per Naruto's wishes, no one was informed of his status of being blind. Add on the fact that no one knew that he couldn't see out of his left eye and the result is everyone thinking that his mobility problems were caused by atrophy. So when Naruto had been walking around the weapons shop with his entire upper body (chest, arms, hands, neck and head) covered in black bandages except for his left eye and mouth the owner of the shop hadn't thought for a second that Naruto was blind. So Naruto bought himself a four-foot wooden staff. It was a foot too long but he would grow into it soon enough. He would start the academy next month so he figured he would ask one of the academy teachers to show him the basics for staff combat.

By the time he turned seven, he would always be seen with a wooden staff either in his hand or on his back. He had become proficient enough in its use that he could now easily use it in combat but he was still far from mastering it. In the academy, he showed a strong affinity to genjutsu to the point he could use most he knew with one or two less hand seals. He was also beginning to work on his first original genjutsu, a close combat genjutsu that caused your opponent to see what's happening half of a second after it happens in order to cause confusion when an attack hits sooner than they perceive that it should.

He still wrapped himself in black bandages to cover the burn scars that were _slowly_ disappearing. They would probably be completely gone in ten to thirteen years but would definitely still be very prominent until about a year after he graduated from the academy.

After doing quite a bit of research, Naruto found out that the Higurashi family, who just so happened to own the weapon shop where he bought his weapons, had adopted the other orphan that had been caught in the fire. During his research he had found out that her name was Tenten and that she was an aspiring weapons mistress. She was the one who was currently teaching him to use the staff he always carries around. Tenten, despite hearing what was said around town after the accident, much like the rest of Konoha never realized that Naruto was currently blind, seeing as she met him a full year after he re-mastered his 'sight'.

By Naruto's forth year at the academy he had finished making his genjutsu, which he called zazou no jutsu (afterimage technique) and was able to use it with either no hand seals or half a ram seal. He had officially mastered the use of his staff, so after Tenten's suggestion decided to start learning how to use a double bladed sword since it had a similar balance to his staff.

By the time Naruto turned eleven (fifth year in the academy), he was considered a genjutsu prodigy, as he knew all of the D and C ranked genjutsu that he could learn in Konoha and could do them without any hand seals. He had also added a double bladed sword to the list of weapons he could effectively use. No one really wanted to go up against him when Umino Iruka, Naruto's teacher, would set up a sparring tournament.

He had become good friends with Tenten, her teammates Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee, her sensei Maito Gai, as well as Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Kiba's dog Akamaru from his academy class.

Sasuke, Naruto's best friend, had been aware that his family had been planning a coup d'état and was completely fine with the fact that Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had wiped them out. Sasuke's parents had been stupidly discussing the plan outside his room when they had thought he was asleep. He had gone and told the Hokage about it the next day. By the end of the week, Itachi had gathered enough evidence to prove Sasuke's accusations true. The Uchiha clan with the exception of Sasuke and Itachi never saw the next sunrise. Itachi then left the village under the guise of an S-ranked nukenin (missing nin) who had just slaughtered his entire clan to test his own power. He then joined Akatsuki along with his secret ally, Hoshigaki Kisami an S-ranked nukenin from Kirigakure, in order to spy on them and inform Konoha of their movements.

Now we move ahead to the day that the graduating students receive their team assignments. "Alright everyone. Settle down." Iruka called, to absolutely no effect. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" in an instant, the class was as silent as the grave. "Congratulations everyone, on graduating. You are now genin shinobi of Konoha and are going to be going out into the field on missions. But first, you will be assigned teams and senseis. Teams one through six if no one ever remembers your names, including me, then you're on one of those teams with some no-name jounin as your sensei. Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team eight will be Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team nine is still in use from last year so Team ten will be Akamichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Go have lunch together to get to know your team better then come back here to meet your sensei."

After lunch, and finding out that their team was most suited for infiltration and assassination, team eight and its sensei meet on the roof of the academy. "Alright, we're going to be introducing ourselves by telling our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I'll go first. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. My likes are genjutsu, my best friend Anko and dango. My dislikes are controlling men and people who hurt others for no reason than to hurt them. My hobbies are learning and creating new genjutsu. And my dream is to see this team get promoted to chuunin. We'll start with you, mister mummy."

"I take it you mean me." Naruto said, "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I like genjutsu, Tenten-chan and my other friends, ramen and people who underestimate me. I dislike the way people treat the other jinchuuriki and being shown favoritism because of my parents. My hobbies are increasing my chakra control and decreasing the number of hand seals I need to use to perform jutsu. My dream is to become the best close-combat genjutsu specialist and to become Hokage."

Kurenai points to Shikamaru. "My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like my friends and watching clouds. I dislike troublesome things. My hobby is watching clouds. And my dream is to be an average ninja, marry an average wife, settle down and have two kids, a boy and a girl."

Without any need for prompting Shino started. "Aburame Shino. Bugs. Pesticides. Collecting new species of bugs. To become clan head."

'So I get an outgoing, genjutsu using dreamer, a lazy Nara, no surprise there, and a stoic Aburame, again, no surprise.' Kurenai thought. "Alright. We're going to be going to be heading to training ground 8 for your real genin exam."

**-end-chapter-**

**-omake-time-**

Iwa's failures and follies in trying to get revenge:

The Tsuchikage was determined. What was he determined about? He was determined to get revenge against Konoha's Yellow Flash. Unfortunately, said man was already dead. So the Tsuchikage would settle for the next best thing. Killing the son of the Yellow Flash. So he decided to send his stealthiest ninja to do the job. So he sent a chuunin kunoichi by the name of Kotowo Konoe. Unfortunately, after one look at the two-year-old blond, Konoe loudly squealed out a 'KAWAII!' started hugging the boy tightly, squishing his face into her chest. The ANBU that walked in on this scene didn't exactly know what to do with the eighteen-year-old girl. The next day, Konoe left Iwa and joined Konoha as one of Naruto's ANBU guards.

Ganna Dai, a mercenary hired by Iwa to kill the Yellow Flash's son, was standing outside of a four-year-old Naruto's apartment just as the fireworks for the Kyuubi festival started going off. Just as he was reaching for the doorknob a stray firework decided to lodge itself in the base of his spine. The following was the last thought that crossed his mind before the shell detonated. 'FUCK!'

Iwa's finest assassin, Sunbi Ded, was sneaking up behind a six year old Naruto who was carrying his newly acquired staff over his right shoulder so it stuck out behind him. Ded, unfortunately, stepped on a twig alerting Naruto to his presence. Naruto spun around as fast as he could, which resulted in his staff hitting Ded in the crotch and dropping him to the ground, unconscious from the pain. Naruto didn't notice anyone behind him so he continued walking to his original destination. Naruto's ANBU guards carried Ded away moments later.

At this point, the Tsuchikage decided to just wait till the chuunin exams to try and have the child killed. That night, the Tsuchikage went back to doing what he did every night: plotting to take over the world. (A/N: I don't own Pinky and the Brain)

**-end-omake-**

**Oh yeah. Don't suggest pairings. Especially for Naruto. If I want your opinions for pairings I'll ask.**


End file.
